


public enemy

by orphan_account



Category: Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Criminals, I'll add more tags later, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Public enemyis a term which was first widely used in the United States in the 1930s to describe individuals whose activities were seen as criminal and extremely damaging to society..."





	1. prologue

"I don't want to shoot you."

Mitch held his breath, staring down the barrel of the gun. He could barely hear the stranger over the sound of his own heart in his ears.

"Look, I can't wait for you to make up your fucking mind." 

Mitch opened his mouth, trying to will words to come out. Something, anything. The ugn wasn't even wavering in the stranger's hand. 

Out of all the ways Mitch thought he was going to die, this wasn't it.


	2. my melancholy baby

\- earlier -

"She's really sweet, Mitch. I think you'd like her. " Nel said, glancing at her son with 'That Look' again. This was the third time today she's brought up her best friend's daughter. Mitch didn't know her, but he was almost certain she was another dull girl that was more than content with dying in Texas.

Mitch was 22 now, meaning his parents (more, his mother) had decided it was well time for him to be married. It was sort of entertaining to Mitch, considering how he had never show interest in women ever. Not even in secondary school, when all his male counterparts jumped girl to girl like it was the new trend. Mitch had always known he was a little different in that way. But he knew it was wrong.

"You've mentioned that," He replied, nodding. "I'm sure she's great." He said, turning the knob on the radio slightly. Music played softly through the house, and Mitch sang softly under his breath.

"You two would get along real well." Nel pushed, putting her hands on her hips. "I don't want you marrying any old girl."

Mitch smiled briefly. "You don't need to worry about that." He answered. He realised his parents were a lot more lax than most; they tended not to push him too much in one direction or the other. He had a job and was saving money for his own house, but the economy hadn't really been agreeing with that as of late. He figured he'd just live alone forever, maybe get a cat. That sounded okay.

The Depression had barely touched his family thus far; they were well-off to begin with, and Arlington was mostly self-sufficient anyway. But Mitch wasn't ignorant, he had seen the poverty in the nearby towns. He just wanted to help. He'd probably give all his money away if given the chance. 

"You know I worry about you." Nel said quietly.

Mitch nodded, gazing out the window. He felt small. "It'll be okay."

~*~

One of the best things about being wealthy was - in Mitch's opinion - that the Grassi's owned an automobile, and one on the nicer end of things. His parents rarely drove but were kind enough to teach Mitch how to, and the car was essentially his. 

Mitch was a slow driver. He found little need in getting anywhere fast, and usually avoided going outside of town too far. But it was a nice day and just a little far out wouldn't hurt anything.

It was a quiet afternoon, a gentle breeze blowing. Mitch had the radio on, barely loud enough to hear, and his head was buzzing with thoughts. He just wanted to drive forever, out of Texas, somewhere else. He knew he couldn't. He knew he probably never would.

The first gunshot came as a surprise. 

The second scraped across his hood, and he slammed the brakes as fast as he could. 

"Get out of the damn car!" Someone yelled. 

Mitch, too panicked to think, shoved the door open as fast as possible and nearly fell out the vehicle, coming face to face with a gun aimed straight towards his face.

A man held it tight in his hands, blue eyes boring into Mitch's. "Give me your car or I'll blow your fucking head off."

"I-?" Mitch stuttered, feeling a little like he was going to pass out. The stranger was tall, much taller than Mitch, and much stronger-looking than Mitch. He knew he had no chance. 

The man's eyes narrowed. "I don't want to shoot you."

Mitch felt like there was a weight on his chest. He was breathing like he had ran miles upon miles. 

The stranger said something else, moved his finger to the trigger. 

Mitch blinked back tears. "I - just - sir," He stuttered, trying to collect himself. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. His entire body was shaking, and he knew he was mere seconds away from completely breaking down.

To his surprise, the man holstered his gun, grabbed Mitch hard by his arm, and pushed him back into his car. The man went in after him, shoving Mitch to the passenger seat, and slammed the door behind him. "I don't want to hear a word out of you. Got it?"

Mitch sobbed, nodding his head. Is this what being kidnapped felt like?

"Great." The man replied, lurching the car forward. Mitch tried not to look at him as they drove into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know if any of this makes sense. i am so...so tired...but i have been doing research so hopefully everything's accurate!!  
> also yes it's short i'm sorry


End file.
